Sephina
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Jack had just come back from his journey with the Doctor. [References to Jack/Ianto, Set after COE, AU to the Max]


**Just a simple light-hearted fic. Crack!fic honestly without the spastic-ness. Jack/Ianto. Set after COE, Miracle Day is not happening.**

**Jack learns about something Ianto never bothered mentioning.**

**Enjoy =)**

Jack had just come back from his journey with the Doctor. He was settling into the apartment that he gave into renting until something else came up. He was walking around his apartment, trying to figure out what he needed to get. Just some general items like a couch, a bed for his room, maybe a lamp or a telly. Jack walked over to the fridge that was provided and pulled out a beer, unscrewing the top and taking a swig. He let the burning sensation sit on his tongue before swallowing.

He walked over and sat on the counter, pulling out his mobile and flipping it open. He looked through his calls and messages. Just from the Doctor and Martha. Nothing more. It wasn't until he set it down that the ringtone exploded. Jack looked over and noticed the familiar name of Gwen. He picked it up and opened it again, and pressed the green button.

"This is Jack."

"_Oh Jack! Thank God you are finally back."_

"Miss me Gwen?"

"_More than you can imagine you. Jesus, listen, I don't have time to explain.."_

"Explain what?" Jack hopped down from the counter and stood up, grabbing his greatcoat.

"_Meet me at the Children's Hospital, I'll explain what I can there."_

"Childrens? Gwen…is?"

"_Can't talk now. Bye Jack."_

Jack threw on his greatcoat and rushed out the door, pulling out the keys to the SUV and running over and getting in, he started the car and drove off, heading towards the Children's Hospital. He parked in the lot and looked around for Gwen, who as soon as he turned around she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Gwen, why here? Is it your baby?"

"_No. Anwen is with Rhys."_

"Then what are we doing here?"

Gwen motioned him to follow her, he eyed her before doing so. After walking in and signing in, Gwen lead him to the elevator, then pressed the button for the 3rd floor. Looking over at the wall, Jack noticed that the 3rd floor was the NICU, where they brought all the babies who needed extra care and attention. Babies in serious trouble.

When the doors opened, Gwen walked out and Jack followed, slowly getting more confused. She pressed a button.

"Name?"

"_Gwen Cooper, with Jack Harkness."_

There was a buzzing noise, and Gwen pulled on the door, signing in again and handing Jack gloves and a name tag. She did the same for herself, and walked over to a nurses station before getting permission to enter the room. Gwen motioned him over.

"_Be quiet Jack, she's sleeping."_

"Who's sleeping?"

Gwen opened the door and walked into the room. When Jack peeked in, he saw an incubator with a light shining on what looked to be a newborn baby girl. Gwen shut the door as Jack walked over to the incubator.

"Explain, now."

Gwen took a deep breath before starting.

"_Jack, you must know that the doctors have no idea. All they know is that they retrieved her from Ianto."_

"Ianto? Why would she be with Ianto?"

"_Well. From what I got out of it…Ianto was..pregnant with her."_

"Ianto was a bloke! He couldn't have gotten pregnant!"

"_That's the thing. Jack. She's your daughter. They did a few tests on her, and the womb inside of Ianto wasn't natural. They said that it had to be implanted inside of him. They knew that I was a part of Torchwood and it took forever to convince them that we did nothing to him. One of the times that you two must have had sex must have created her. How, no one really knows. That's what worrying me. She survived, but how was she created in the first place? How did she survive? The womb she was in had to have genes from you, because that was the only way she could have survived."_

Gwen rambled off and Jack lowered himself into a chair, trying to process the information. He groaned and covered his face. "I can't be a father, Gwen! I already fucked up with Alice, I killed Stephen."

"_Maybe, the universe wanted to give you another chance…"_

Jack looked over at the tiny body in the incubator and he pulled the chair up next to it, looking inside of the arm holes and watched as her back expanded from her light breathing. She definitely looked like Ianto when he was sleeping, and her little nose twitched just like him. He gently reached in and ran his thumb over her wisps of hair and down her little body, along her arms. She yawned in her sleep and curled in closer –she was situated on her belly-.

"Did you guys name her yet?"

"_I told them not to. So she is just Baby Harkness-Jones for the moment."_

Jack looked back into the incubator and took a deep breath. "She's beautiful." He looked behind him at Gwen and her soft smile.

"_Welcome home, Daddy." _ She said before walking out of the room to let the two have some alone time.

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the baby girl. His baby girl. His and Ianto's. Jack rubbed her back with his thumb, just watching her be perfect in every way. There was really nothing wrong with her. Absolutely none.

A nurse knocked on the door before opening it and Jack looked up. "You must be Mr. Harkness."

"Jack. Please."

"My apologies Jack. I see you have met Sephina."

"I thought she hasn't been named yet."

"Oh! No, she hasn't. Many of the nurses here enjoy giving names to the babies who don't have one, more like nicknames. Sephina is the name of a star and means abundance. She's our little star here in the NICU. Attacked by the 456 and made it out alive. All because of Mr. Jones. Would you be okay with me checking her vitals?"

"Go on ahead." Jack said, pushing away slightly.

"She is a fighter, this one, " The nurse –who Jack caught the last name to be Michaels- stated, "Came in here barely breathing and close to death. Born at the peak of seven months. It's a miracle that Mr. Jones was able to keep her for so long without any help. But she healed so fast with just a bit of medicine and time. "

At that point, Jack knew that she was his. No one really had that ability to heal that fast but him and Alice (he told her a little lie about why she healed fast).

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked, putting away her stethoscope.

Jack hesitated before nodding. He sat up a bit as Nurse Michaels picked up the baby. "Since she is naked besides her diaper, the way of bonding is skin to skin."

Jack unbuttoned his shirt and leaned back a bit as Nurse Michaels rested the baby on his chest which he instantly placed his hands around her tiny body and held her close. The nurse adjusted her breathing tube and let the two go. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

The nurse walked out and Jack sat there, holding onto her and watched as she made a soft sucking motion with her mouth and her nose twitching again. He smiled a bit as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Sephina. Beautiful name for a perfect girl." He whispered. She opened her eyes and he noticed the soft blue coloring and he smiled. "Hello beautiful." He kissed her head again, "You look just like your daddy. He would have loved you just like I do now."

Soft whimpers came from Sephina and he rubbed her back gently to help her calm down. Gwen was watching them from the door with a soft smile.

"_You think you're going to keep her?"_

Jack looked up with a smile, and nodded.

"Of course I am. She's perfect in every single way."

Gwen walked over to her friend and wrapped an arm around him, also rubbing Sephina's back.

"_Decide on a name?"_

"Yeah, Sephina."

"Sephina Harkness-Jones?"

"Exactly."

Jack smiled and looked down at his daughter and he just knew that Ianto was looking down at them, smiling and happy that he was finally with her.


End file.
